VERDADERO AMOR
by SabryKin
Summary: Después de terminada la guerra Sasuke regresa a Konoha y empieza a pasar tiempo con Sakura en el hospital, pero es llevado a prisión y aunque ella logra visitarlo, él empieza a plantearse el alejarse y tratar de mejorar para estar a su lado y merecerla. Es así como surgen sucesos que los llevan a tener una vida feliz.


**Konnichiwa**

 **Esta es una historia que surgió en mi mente, después de ver el capítulo 479 del anime, pues me sorprendió ver a Sasuke en la cárcel por lo que la cree con estos pensamientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura, espero les guste. Arigatou Gozaimasu, por su lectura.**

 **Esta es una versión más abierta, porque ser Sasusaku te hace imaginar tanto que te convierte en un pervertido jejeje, tiene casi lemon porque aún no lo he escrito en mi otra historia "MI ÚNICO AMOR" y aquí solo va una probadita.**

 **Mis disculpas por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren.**

 **Sin más a leer!**

* * *

 **VERDADERO AMOR**

Fui llevado al hospital, después de haber perdido el brazo, Kakashi pese a estar herido, propuso llevarnos cargados, mientras veía a Sakura, no contesté y el sonrió, siempre sabe cómo sacar a flote lo que siento. Me golpeó el hombro, pasó de largo, tomó a Naruto y empezó a saltar, me giré hacia Sakura, sin pensarlo pasó mi brazo por su cuello y empezó a saltar para alcanzar a Kakashi y al usoratonkachi.

Se veía agotada, pero aún muy bella, por fin podía contemplarla libremente, pero aún se veía prohibida para mí. Estaba consciente que el pedirle perdón no bastaba, debía hacer más para estar con ella. Su rostro triste hizo que me sintiera mal, no imaginé que me preguntará porque le pedía perdón, era como si no tenía nada porque perdonarme o porque era tanto el mal que le hice que esperaba una respuesta concreta, eso me confundió y me hizo querer ser alguien mejor. Vino a mi mente las veces que estuvimos así en las misiones, siempre cuidándonos, siempre juntos.

-Ahora podremos revisarte bien-

Su voz me sacó de esos bellos recuerdos del pasado, pero allí vi su hermosa sonrisa otra vez.

-Gracias Sakura-

Me pusieron en una habitación junto a Naruto. Tsunade nos reviso junto a ella, luego la atendió y la alejaron para que tuviera reposo. Me preocupé y Naruto lo notó.

-Tranquilo ya vendrá, Sakura-chan está feliz de tenerte aquí. Después de todo cumplí mi promesa –

-¿Promesa?- No entendía a que se refería ese tonto, pero si era por Sakura me intrigaba.

-Esa mañana que la encontraron, después de tu partida me pidió que te trajera de regreso a ella, con un llanto que me partió el corazón y desear tenerte en frente para golpearte por causarle tanto dolor, se lo prometí, que te traería y mírate aquí estás- Naruto se frotó la nariz y sonrió socarronamente.

Me sentí fatal recordé sus palabras y lágrimas de esa noche de luna llena, de nuestra despedida, sus palabras me han acompañado todos estos días que estuve en la oscuridad, su declaración de amor, ese calor que me llenaba desde niños, ella era mi sol.

Han pasado unos días y me darán de alta, sé que no me espera nada bueno, después de todo la aldea entera no me recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Cuando desperté, allí estaba dormida junto a mi cama, como en los viejos tiempos, cuanto deseé verla así, en los días que estuve herido. La contemple tan bella dormida, esperando a que despertará, cuando despertó se sonrojó al cruzar su hermosa mirada con la mía, cada vez que me revisaba el sonrojó en ambos era inevitable. Tsunade y Shizune nos dejaban a solas para que nos calmáramos, porque Sakura no podía temblaba y yo parecía un tonto. Cada roce de su mano en mi piel es como una braza, me dan ganas de abrazarla y dejar que todo pase, de hacerla mía allí mismo. Pero hoy, ella está triste me acaban de informar que pasaré un tiempo indefinido en prisión por mis actos desalmados, me lo merezco, pero… verla así me avergüenza, porque sufre por un ex delincuente. Naruto está con ella, viéndome partir.

-Sasuke-kun todo estará bien ya no eres el mismo, iré a verte- Me sorprendió al ponerse frente a mí y darme ánimos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y aunque estaba esposado le limpié las mejillas, ella me abrazó y me sentí lleno de su amor y deseé pagar por haberla atacado en el pasado, aunque sabía que no estaba sola y le ayudarían, la lastime, sin duda alguna me lo merezco, pero quiero estar a su lado.

Los Anbu me dijeron que ya era hora de llevarme y Naruto la alejó de mí. La dejé llorando y más aún porque le dijeron que tenía prohibida la visita, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería gritar.

Llegamos a la cárcel y Hibiki me colocó una venda con sellos en los ojos, para dejar inactivos mis poderes oculares, además me maniataron, soy un peligro.

Las horas pasan como puñales siento ganas de ver su rostro, escuchar su dulce voz y sentir su piel. Pero no la veré hasta que salga, así que no haré nada para no preocuparla. Creo que han pasado dos días, ya no estoy seguro, no puedo dormir y ni he querido comer, me siento muy mal, pero resistiré por ella, me preguntó que hará, escuché que están haciendo las honras fúnebres de los caídos en combate, me preguntó ¿Con quién estará Sakura? Me hubiese gustado acompañarla como en el pasado, pero mi pensamiento está siempre con ella.

La reja está haciendo ruido, alguien entró, pero no estoy seguro mis poderes no funcionan y aunque muy leve siento que es Sakura, pero eso no puede ser, la extraño tanto, que la imagino aquí.

-Sasuke-kun-

-¿Sakura, eres tú?-

-Si-

Era ella estaba en mi celda, no tenía idea de cómo la dejaron entrar.

-Estaré afuera por si necesita algo- le dijo Hibiki.

-Gracias pero no será necesario, Sasuke no hará nada malo, puedo asegurarlo- Sus palabras me llenaron de orgullo, ella era la única que apostaba todo por mí.

Escuché que se sentó a mi lado, y empezó a quitarme la camisa de fuerza, al tocarme sentí su energía cálida, estaba callada, pero empecé a escuchar que sollozaba.

-Sa-ku-ra ¿qué ocurre?-

-No es nada voltéate por favor- pero mentía, empecé a sentir sus lágrimas mientras quitaba las vendas de mi brazo con su cabeza posada en mi espalda, y un nudo en mi garganta se formó, otra vez, ella lloraba por mí.

-Estas bien, nada se ha infectado, pero estas más delgado, ¿por qué no quieres comer?-

-Vuelan las noticias…-

-Sasuke-kun por favor dime-

-Es que no quiero ocasionar molestias a nadie-

Puso la bandeja en mis piernas y traté de tomar un bocado tanteando, pero me costó, apreté el puño frustrado, de pronto sentí que tomó mi mentón y colocó un bocado, sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, ahora ella sabía que el estar privado de mis poderes me hacía ver un inútil.

-Sera mejor que no vengas o esto se repetiría y no mereces atender a un criminal-

-No me importa tu pasado después del que tenemos juntos, porque yo… estoy segura que sufriste mucho y no estuve allí para ayudarte, déjame hacerlo ahora, no actúes como un niño-

-Perdón-

-Perdonado-

Acarició mi mejilla y deseé que me quitaran las vendas para ver su sonrisa.

La voz de Hibiki avisando que debía dejar la prisión hizo que la tomara de la mano. Ese contacto cada vez era más ardiente.

Se alejó y prometió regresar, escuché con atención sus pisadas estaba delgada, me preocupe porque seguro estaba angustiada por mí

-Eres tan afortunado de tener a una amiga como ella, ha venido todos los días y después del funeral por fin pudo verte, fue a la distancia, me dio tristeza al verla así, que sabiendo que era ninja médico la solicite para que viniera a revisar tu progreso con tu brazo amputado, solo se necesita que lo haga dos veces por mes, pero la solicite para que venga dos días por semana-

-Gracias por dejarla verme, Sakura es más que una amiga para mí-. Al escuchar mis propias palabras me sentí libre, ella era la mujer que yo amaba y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, que hizo a Hibiki soltar una carcajada mientras salía de la celda.

Así la esperaba ansioso, gracias a que es la mejor ninja médico, la más bella y la más fuerte, puede venir a visitarme, pero sé que está preocupada por mí…

Hoy está nerviosa se que algo le pasa, tiembla cuando me da de comer. He aprovechado cada momento a su lado, pero sé que aún no debo seguir pagando por mis errores para estar a su lado feliz.

Sasuke escuché que es posible que te absuelvan esta semana, Kakashi ha sido nombrado oficialmente Hokage y luego de ir con Naruto para darle la noticia que podrá hacer el examen chunnin, abogó por ti, yo di mi testimonio de tu ayuda en la guerra y en unas horas sabremos si saldrás de aquí-

-Aun es muy poco para pagar lo que hice-

-Afuera podrás seguir una vida correcta y allí enmendaras tus errores-

-tal vez- Se que ella confiaba en mí y sus palabras me dieron la idea de salir y ser un hombre de bien que estuviese a su altura, después de todo ella es jounnin y la mejor ninja médico y yo un ex criminal, será mucho tiempo el que tomará para que yo pueda estar con ella, pero valdrá la pena.

Se acercó a mí y pude sentir su abrazó tímido, pero su olor y respiración me hizo sentir en el cielo. La acerqué lo más que pude, nuestros corazones estaban desenfrenados, pero Hibiki nos interrumpió. Ella salió apresurada me imagino que recibió alguna señal.

Las rejas rechinaron nuevamente y esperé pero la voz me sorprendió

-Sasuke… eres libre-

Kakashi me estaba confirmando lo que Sakura me había dicho antes. Ahora me siento temeroso, me espera un mundo nuevo, soy como un niño.

-Puedes pasar Sakura, debes revisarlo para estar seguros que esta bien, no importa si ya lo hiciste antes, porque me imagino que lo haces constantemente, después de eso los espero a los dos-

Ambos nos sonrojamos, Sakura nuevamente se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano, sentí como quitaron las vendas de mis ojos recuperando los poderes en ellos, por fin podía ver y lo primero que vi fue su rostro, estaba radiante, sus ojos llenos de vida y su dulce sonrisa, por un momento me sentí cegado por la luz que irradiaba. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba.

Salimos y tras absolverme, Kakashi se alejó, argumentando que el deber lo llamaba, nos dejó solos y un silencio nos acompañó un momento, tras vernos empezamos a caminar, llegamos al centro, mi abrigo negro cubría mi falta de brazo, muchos aldeanos nos observaban, unos asombrados y otros temerosos, Sakura les sonreía y así dejaban de verme, de pronto sentí un golpe por detrás.

-Es un ex criminal-.

Gritó un hombre al arrojarme una piedra, tenía razón yo no merecía estar entre ellos, no aun.

-El ha cambiado y recuerden que les salvo el trasero en la pasada guerra, además el pertenece a Konoha –

Sakura me defendió y lo hizo unas cuantas veces más, esa era la razón por la que me estaba llenando de determinación para emprender un nuevo viaje, debía ser aceptado por mí antiguo hogar por mis buenas acciones, si pretendía establecerme nuevamente allí.

Me llevó al que fue mi hogar, el departamento seguía igual, ella y Kakashi se las apañaron para conservarlo para mí. Entramos y colocó los alimentos en la mesa, me cocinó algo muy sabroso y se sentó a cenar conmigo. Nuestras manos se toparon en incontables veces y tras titubeos logramos seguir sin problemas, pero desee que ella estuviese así en un hogar que pudiese llamar "nuestro hogar" estaba deseando mucho, porque ella se merecía un hombre que fuese bueno y que la hiciera feliz y me faltaba mucho para ello.

Hablaba de muchas cosas y yo la escuchaba atento, me puso al corriente de todo, quedamos en ir al día siguiente a ver al Dobe. Se despidió de mí y yo quise detenerla y quedarnos juntos, pero sabía que era injusto.

Me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa y aceptó, caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos, frente a la puerta, la vi sonrojarse, mientras me acercaba a ella y le toque su cabello.

-Has dejado crecer tu cabello-

-Si ahora no tengo combates, pensé en dejarlo así un tiempo y luego cortarlo, no se aún, lo ves extraño –

-Te ves bien, corto o largo te ves hermosa, te lo cortaron por mí culpa, recuerdo que cuidabas de él, pero cuando eras niña lo tenías corto-

-Cubría mi frente con él y cuando escuché que te gustaban las niñas con cabello largo lo dejé crecer, pero creí que nunca lo notaste hasta hoy-

-Recuerdo como te veías y no me gustaban las niñas con cabello largo, lo inventaron, pero cuando lo dejaste crecer me gustó en ti... elcorto tan bien… lo que quiero decir es que soy un chico y no me preocupaba de eso, pero… solo una chica hizo que notará eso en ella… tú Sakura lo lograste-

-Yo no tenía idea… gracias-

La verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero quería que lo supiera, que yo la noté desde niños, hasta que escuché el carraspear de un hombre.

-Papa eres tú… yo acabo de regresar, Sasuke ya es libre y…-

-así veo-

-Buenas noches señor –

-Buenas noches joven Uchiha… y dime qué harás ahora que ya eres libre-

-Aun no lo he decidido-

-Ya veo, se que tomarás la decisión correcta, mira que Sakura confía en ti, se ha expuesto al ir a verte-Kizashi tenía razón.

-Y a las habladurías por ser la amiga cercana de un ex criminal- Mebuki terminó de hacerme notar que Sakura no estaba segura a mi lado ya que muchos me guardaban rencor.

-Papa, mamá están siendo duros con Sasuke-kun-

-Cariño él sabe porque se lo decimos, si tus intenciones son buenas sabrás que hacer- Kizashi me sorprendió con sus palabras, me estaba dando a entender que conocían mis sentimientos hacia su hija.

-Gracias señores, Sakura te veo mañana-.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi departamento, sus palabras estaban en mi cabeza y casi no dormí, me duche y salí a recogerla. Toque y fue su padre nuevamente quien salió a recibirme.

-Buenos días señor, vengo por Sakura-

-Buenos días muchacho, ella ya está lista, te estaba esperando, como siempre lo hace, pero dime ya has reflexionado-

-Lo estoy haciendo y créame que todo lo que haré será para merecerla y en cuanto decida algo lo sabrán- y era verdad ella me esperaría si me marchaba para tratar de hacer el bien y que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mi, además aunque su padre era reacio, entendí que me aceptaba, no lo defraudaría, ni a él ni a su esposa que trataba de evitarme.

Salimos a ver a Naruto, lo encontramos quejándose de tantos libros y decía que se sentía en prisión, aprovechó nuestra visita y pidió permiso para llevarnos a comer a Ichiraku, pero antes llamó a Hinata, empezaba a usar la nueva tecnología de comunicación de Konoha, los cuatro estuvimos conversando, sonreímos con Sakura al ver al Dobe nervioso al estar junto a Hinata. Ellos hablaron de un proyecto que Sakura tenía en mente, de sus grandes hazañas como médico y de su brillante futuro.

La acompañe al hospital tras dejar a Hinata y Naruto, vi como la reconocían en su trabajo y las miradas de ciertos chicos que estaban enamorados de ella, me sentí el hombre más feliz al verla así y saber que yo amaba a una mujer excepcional en todos los sentidos y lo mejor que ella también me amaba y esos chicos no le importaban.

Al salir encontré a Tsunade, se sorprendió al verme a su lado.

-Uchiha que bueno que estés tomando el camino correcto, si te desvías te lo haré pagar, mira que Sakura está apostando todo por estar de amiga tuya-

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron antes-

Sonrió y nos dejó a solas. Al salir nuestro acostumbrado silencio no se hizo esperar, hasta que se tropezó y yo la cogí apegándola a mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y esa correntada eléctrica nos invadió, yo la fui acercando más y más, hasta que ella se alejó asustada.

-Perdón Sasuke-kun soy muy torpe-

-Tranquila tú no eres torpe, solo estás nerviosa, eres más inteligente que yo-

La vi ponerse roja y sonreí, se veía tan linda, ya no era como antes, ahora era yo quien buscaba la forma de tener contacto con ella, mientras ella me esquivaba, como tratando de darme mi espacio, temerosa por lo que yo le dije todo el tiempo para alejarla.

Llegamos a su casa y allí estaba su padre nuevamente, me sorprendió ver a su madre salir y colocarse al lado de Haruno, seguro sospechaban lo que yo pensaba.

Nos despedimos y ella entró a su casa, pero ellos se quedaron.

-Y bien ya decidiste –

-Sí, mañana me iré, debo expiar mis pecados para merecer a su hija y protegerla con mi vida-

-Muy bien, entonces hasta que regreses será nuestra niña, pero sabes, ella es muy fuerte no necesita que la cuiden-

-Lo sé puede hacerse cargo de muchas cosas y salir victoriosa, así es mi Sakura la mujer que hace que quiera vivir y ser mejor-

Me sonroje al decirlo, pues era la forma de aceptar que ella era mi todo. Más aun frente a sus padres. Los vi sonreír y así me aleje de ellos

Esa mañana desperté temprano y envié un halcón con mi decisión a Kakashi y otro a Sakura citándola a la salida de Konoha, quería despedirme de Sakura, pero el recuerdo de la última vez me hacía un agujero en el corazón, estábamos allí parados frente a frente, su rostro se veía preocupado anticipando lo que yo haría, cuando la voz de Kakashi nos perturbó, se presentó y como se lo indiqué le aviso a Naruto, solo esperaba a Sakura para despedirnos, aunque estaban de intrusos, tenerlos allí era como en los viejos tiempos, me dio indicaciones y aunque le respondí, me preocupaba el rostro de Sakura que se veía angustiado, sus palabras me hicieron dudar, ella me estaba ofreciendo su compañía, yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para ocultar decirle que si la quería a mi lado, pero no podía ser egoísta y alejarla de sus sueños, ella aún tenía mucho que hacer y a mi lado solo llevaría una vida de sufrimiento, si seguía viendo como me rechazaban. Aún no era el momento, en el camino no sería capaz de contenerme y darle rienda suelta a mi pasión por ella, en cualquier momento la tomaría, era seguro, deseaba besarla, abrazarla y volvernos uno. Al verla triste no pude resistirlo y me permití ser un poco egoísta, me acerque para darle una muestra de mi amor y la promesa que volvería a ella, para amarla libremente, solo esperaba que ella lo comprendiera y esperara por mí.

La vi sonrojarse nuevamente al verme parado muy cerca de ella, le toque la frente con mis dedos, como lo hacía Itachi conmigo demostrando su afecto hacia mí. Sentí ese calor por todo mi cuerpo al contacto con ella y estaba seguro que ella sintió lo mismo, ni pude evitar sonreír y hablarle.

-Te veré cuando regrese… Gracias-

Así es, ese era el lazo que nos mantuvo unidos casi dos años y la promesa de amarnos libremente.

La dejé sonrojada junto a Kakashi y tras ver al Dobe que llegó por el aviso de Kakashi di una última vista y me alejé para ser el hombre digno de amar a Sakura Haruno.

 **…**

-Papa mamá está a punto de dar a luz-

-Sakura querida, ya es la hora –

-Si querido el bebé ya viene-

-Toma mi mano amor y como aquella vez cuando Sarada nació, estaré a tu lado para apoyarle-

-Gracias amor… ya… no puedo…-

-Puja mamá ya veo su cabeza –

Allí está la mujer más bella tomando mi mano y dándome la alegría de ser padre por segunda vez, Sarada mi pequeña, aún la veo así aunque ya tiene 14 años, está asistiendo este parto, despertó su mangekyo Sharingan con el amor al proteger a su madre y el Susanoo para traernos hasta aquí, es igual a su madre con un gran coraje y amor.

Sarada está entregando a nuestro pequeño en los brazos de mi amada Sakura, es tan hermoso.

-Amor mira es idéntico a ti, es tan bello-

-Pero sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos y no me refiero al hermoso color verde, sino a ese brillo que llenan mi alma-

-Amor eres el mejor –

-Caramba papá, en verdad mamá te tiene loquito. Por eso mamá siempre está feliz a tu lado-

-Sarada, tu también estás feliz-

-Papa y tú…-

-Soy plenamente feliz, lo juro tú y tu hermano son el fruto de nuestro amor-

-Papa saber de sus intimidades- es vergonzoso… ya pensaron en cómo se llamará-

-Saizo, ese será su nombre, ¿qué les parece?-

-Perfecto amor-

Me sentía orgulloso de ver a mi familia creciendo, que no pude evitar besarla, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y Sarada sonrió.

-El nombre es muy bonito, ahora Saizo salgamos de aquí, nuestros padres no pueden más, si continuamos aquí veremos más de su romance-

Me giré a Sakura y no pude evitar sonreír pícaramente. Más Sarada anticipó lo que pensábamos.

-Ahora son libres, pero cuidado papá o tendremos otro hermanito y Saizo aún es un bebé-

Ahora fui yo el que se sonrojó y Sakura la que sonreía burlonamente, pero así era mi vida ahora, con tanta libertad para amar y ser feliz, me recosté a su lado y la atraje lo más que pude y aspiré su olor.

-Sakura gracias por estar a mi lado, por darme una hermosa familia y por aceptar a este tonto que está locamente enamorado de ti, eres mi verdadero amor-

-Gracias a ti Sasuke por dejarme acompañarte y por corresponder mi amor, porque siempre te amaré-

 **…**

-Saizo cumplió cinco años y Sarada lo llevó a entrenar, estamos solos y aprovecharemos al máximo, como siempre.

-Sakura amor es momento de darle rienda suelta a la pasión-

-Sasuke amor y si regresan pronto?-

-Sabes que Sarada nos da espacio, estoy seguro que regresaran en la noche –

Su risa traviesa me dio la señal para empezar el juego pasional que aprendimos en la noche de bodas y pese a que nos hemos vuelto expertos, seguimos amando el misionero, porque así la cercanía es más y nos recuerda la noche del consumo de nuestro matrimonio y así giramos al lecho entre besos hambrientos y gemidos, para volvernos uno, la deguste completa, sus montañas son exquisitas y no me canso de saborearlas, su cuello entero he dejado con marcas de besos, es tan hermosa cuando la tengo bajo mi cuerpo, esa fricción me vuelve loco, su piel nívea y su mirada extasiada, me hacen querer hacerle el amor por la eternidad, así que entre besos y caricias nos hemos fusionado y cada embestida nos llevaba al cielo, y así llegamos al clímax como cuatro veces, creo, hasta que la luz de la luna nos iluminó en el último vaivén de caderas para quedar extasiados. Nos acomodamos y aún agitados la atraje a mí y la abrace, estábamos agotados y extremadamente sudados, pero el amor que nos unía crecía cada vez más, definitivamente soy la reencarnación de Indra que por fin es plenamente feliz y el Uchiha más afortunado porque conocí el amor y se llama Sakura Haruno, ahora Sakura Uchiha, la que me lleno de vida y nunca la dejaré ir, la que cambió el triste destino de mi apellido y porque de ahora en adelante reencarnaremos una y otra vez para seguir amándonos.

Sobre mi pecho me observaba sonriente y yo la besé para luego decirnos al unísono.

-Este es nuestro verdadero amor y te amaré por siempre-

Fin

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, espero su apoyo y sus reviews, así como en mi otra historia "MÍ ÚNICO AMOR"**

 **Sayoonara!**


End file.
